When You Go
by Lizzysobebear
Summary: A oneshot about when Lupin leaves Tonks in the middle of the night.


Disclaimer: Mine Harry Potter not be. =( And the song, which is part of "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance, is not owned by me either. It's a sad world we live in.

A/N: So, here we are! This is my third attempt at a songfic (as you can see, I haven't been very successful with the other two) and I decided it would be okay to post this one. The song is Tonks's point of view. Well, I hope you enjoy! ^-^ Reviews are cherished! (And it'd be nice if you pointed out any mistakes I've made. Thanks!)

* * *

**When You Go**

_When you go _

_Would you even turn to say _

_"I don't love you _

_Like I did Yesterday"?_

Leaves rustled on the trees, wind caressing their teardrop shapes. They rubbed shoulders, whispering in the night. The moon was almost full, but half covered by clouds. Only a little light streamed through the veil of mist, allowing just enough illumination to see the outline of a man.

Lupin's suitcase was packed, containing only what he thought he would need, and he stood in front of the bedroom door, head turned to watch his sleeping wife. He tried to persuade himself, time and time again, that this was for the better. He was a danger to Nymphadora and the unborn child and there was no way he was going to risk both of their lives just because he was being selfish. His persuading failed miserably, only managing to cause a fierce ache in his heart and make him even more confused. Should he leave or not? Was leaving going to do any good for them? Would this just cause them all more agony?

Pushing his thoughts away, Lupin placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it, hoping to escape before he backed out or Tonks woke up, but also lingering so he _would _back out or she _would _wake up_._ He froze as the latter happened and a lamp clicked on, bathing the room in an amber glow.

"Remus," Tonks began wearily, lifting her head to gaze at him lazily, "I've told you before, and I'm telling you one last time, I love you and you're staying here."

Averting his wife's eyes, Lupin shook his head and sighed. "I have to go; I'm not safe for either of you."

"I don't care, damn it, I married you and I need you here."

"No. You need me away."

Tonks pushed the covers off of herself, glaring defiantly at her husband as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was fully awake now, no signs of drowsiness left, but tears had gathered in her eyes. She blinked furiously, trying to keep them away, but that just made them run, hot and wet, down her face. She shakily got to her feet, Lupin watching with a strangled expression. She wore a blue cotton nightgown, a pattern of flowers and leaves embroidered on it. The bump of her stomach was clearly visible under the cloth.

Nymphadora made her way over to Remus, finally standing before him. Her hand slowly rose to touch his cheek and his own hand flew to cover it. She began to smile, but stopped when she realized he was pulling her wrist away from his face.

"Remus, please…don't go…don't do this…" Tonks pleaded quietly, a hint of desperation in her words. A long silence followed, choking them both. She could see his mind at work behind those eyes, but couldn't decide whether it was working towards her or against her.

Instead of responding, Lupin tried to open the door a second time, but Tonks grabbed his arm. Almost inaudibly, she asked, "Kiss me?"

His gaze turned hard and cold, and she knew his reply, but he answered anyway. "No." And with that, he was gone, breaking free of her grip as he slipped into the shadows of the hallway.

"At least tell me you don't love me!" She cried after him, sobbing quite violently at the thought of him no longer in her life.

The only response she got was the soft thud of the front door and the rustling of leaves outside. He had heard, all right. Crumpling to the floor, Nymphadora pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her streaked face in her hands.

_When you go _

_Would you have the guts to say _

_"I don't love you _

_Like I loved you Yesterday"?_

* * *

A/N: Another happy fic from another happy person. =) Don't you feel wonderful now that you've read this?


End file.
